Zemyx Day
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Demyx is frustrated, Axel won't help, and Zexion...you'll see. Rated for rape and language. Fluff at the end. Enjoy!
1. The Story

**Hi!**

**Happy Zemyx Day!!**

**This is my first Zemyx fic, so...DON'T SPEAR ME!!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

--

"Why won't he notice me?"

The question ehcoed off the accoustic walls of Demyx's room as they left his lips. He had been trying to gain a certain slate haired teen's attention for the past two weeks. Demyx let himself go limp onto his bed.

_Am I being too subtle? _He wondered, _What am I doing wrong? _

**Yes you are.**

_...Wait, who are you?_

**I'm your concience, what else?**

_O...kay, well then what am I doing wrong if you're so smart?_

**You're not giving him true hints. I mean, **_**touching**_** his shoulder? I don't think they sell shoulder dances at strip clubs...**

_Hmmm...maybe you're right._

At that he heaved himself off the bed and zipped up his coat. Demyx knew he was going to need help with this, and only one person could give him advice.

Axel.

--

"So, you need my help, eh?"

Axel smirked and ruffled Demyx's carefully done mullet making the blonde give an exsasperated sigh.

"Yes Axel, I need your help." Demyx shoved the pyromaniac's hand from his hair.

Axel sat down at his desk, "And why in this world would I help you?" Demyx made a frown, an unatural looking face on him mind you. He just knew the Flurry would want something, money perhaps or a chore done. "What do you want?"

"I don't think I can help you. Maybe you should ask Roxas." Axel turned to his computer and continued writing his report for Xemnas. Demyx sighed, he should of known Axel would be a dead end.

--

_Later that night..._

Demyx sat on the window sill, no one would help him. He had even asked Larxene!

Suddenly he turned his head to look back at Axel's room, he could of sworn he heard something.

He got up and pressed an ear to the door...

"Do it!"

"B-but I don't want to-"

"How dare you talk back to me!"

Demyx heard a sharp smack followed by sobbing.

"Now I said on the bed!"

A whimper and scuffling sounds left Demyx feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't quite place the voices, the door muffled the sounds slightly, but one had to be Axel.

"That's a good boy...now hold on."

"Please..d-don't..."

"Quiet! Now, this is gonna hurt you alot more than it's gonna hurt me!"

Demyx placed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes against the loud cry of pain that tore through the door. The small sobs he heard earlier quickly turned into loud screams. Just hearing the noise made Demyx want to cry himself.

Demyx couldn't stand the screams anymore as he summoned his sitar and broke the door in. The sudden movement and noise caused Axel to pull out of Zexion and look up.

Zexion was bleeding from lack of lube and his eyes were wet with tears dispite them being shut against the pain. Axel couldn't run, he was caught. Demyx stood still for a moment as his brain caught up.

He slowly approached Axel, _This is why he wouldn't help me,_ Demyx thought bitterly.

There was a silence, like before a hurricane hits. Demyx gripped his sitar...and then all hell broke loose.

"AXEL YOU SON OF A FUCKING WHORE BITCH I'M GONING TO TEAR OFF YOUR MOTHER FUCKING DICK AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS AND SHIP YOU OFF TO WHERETHEHECKISTAN SO I CAN FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS IN FRONT OF A BUNCH OF FORIGN PEOPLE AFTER I ALTER YOUR DAMNED ANATOMY SO THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO FUCK SIDEWAYS!!"

--

_Several swings of a very heavy instument and near drowning from water later..._

"Zexion...are you okay?"

Zexion looked up at his savior, "I am now..."

Demyx smiled at those words, "Zexion I thi-"

He was cut off by a pair of pale lips taking his breath away, in his first kiss.

The calandar caught Demyx's eyes before he closed them.

_September sixth, _He thought, _Ironic...9/6..._

--

**I'm sorry if you thought the ending was...lacking. Also, some of Demyx's outburst was from YuGiOh the Abridged Series.**

**Fave and Reveiw if you liked!**

**Peace, love, and anarchy! \m/ O \m/**


	2. WTF? Who is THIS?

**I know that this says complete and all, but WHO is Loretta??**

**Geez, this was my fist Zemyx fic and you can't say anything besides that it fucking sucks?? **

**Why does it suck, tell me that. **

**At least TRY to be constructive with your reviews...don't just flame.**

**Me AND my friends have laughed at this review several times, but I still wanted to point it out.**

**-Nala-**


End file.
